The Magnetic Regalia
by agentM40
Summary: A side effect of being killed the way she was, Pyrrha's afterlife is sent to Japan Earth where she becomes a regalia. (On hiatus [just until RWBY ends, sorry])
1. New Regalia

It was starting to get late into the spring night and Yato and Yukine were walking down the street, going to Kofuku's after a job, when Yato saw a nameless regalia (you know how yukine was before Yato named him, so it was new to the afterlife). He was just going to pass it knowing another god would find her and take her in, but it seemed to call to him for help. He'd never felt a regalia do that before, so after a moment of consideration decided to name her.

"Hey, what are you doing," Yukine asked, sounding genuinely curious. Yato had never expressed wanting another regalia before, and had even complained about how supporting them was hard.

"What? You think that if I get another regalia I won't give you any attention?" He said it in a voice that basically said 'Awe~ are you Jealous~'

"No,"he huffed, "You've just never seemed to want another one before, why now?" Yato shrugged.

"I'll be honest I don't know why I'm getting a new one, but I've got this feeling about this particular spirit. he wrote a name out in the air, and did his big speech about making this spirit his own, the same as he did for Yukine, but naming this one Sorane as a person and aki as a weapon [I did this on accident but apparently aki means autumn so that's kind of interesting]. When he finished the weapon that formed in his hand was some king of weird, complicated spear that was colored red and yellow. [If you don't get it Ruby said that weapons were an extension of the soul which is why I like the idea of this crossover so much, so this _is_ Pyrrha's weapon: Miló and Akoúo̱]

"Whoa," Yukine said examining the weapon, "that's cool."

"Her name is Sorane," Yato said, and at that 'Sorane' reverted into a human form. In front of them stood a girl with red hair and green eyes who looked just a few years older than Yukine.

"Um... hello," she said.

 **Ok sorry for the short chapter, but I want your input because I couldn't decide on a few things so leave your responses in the reviews. [spoiler alert] Her aura protected her memories, but I don't know if she should just have them when she wakes up or if she'll gain them gradually over time. Also should she have her armor on already or should she have the same kind of kimono that Yukine had when he woke up [I think he wore it when he was buried and that's why he had it but I wanted your thoughts on these things]. See you in the next chapter.**


	2. Names

**I was messaged by someone who read the previous chapter, and answered the questions from the end of it, so I can continue the story now.**

The girl was wearing the same kimono Yukine was wearing when he was named.

"Sorane," Yato said, "I have granted you a name. You will now-" Yukine cut him off.

"Stop being so dramatic and just explain the situation to her, like a normal person," he said monotone.

"What? You didn't seem to have a problem with it when I named yo-"

"Sorane?" the girl cut in.

"Yeah," Yato said, "That's you."

"No, my name's-" she cut herself off realizing that she didn't remember her name.

"Your name's Sorane," yato said.

"Since when?"

"Since now." Yato and Yukine looked at each other confused.

"I haven't had a name before now?" She looked down at herself, sort of saying 'Considering how old I am I should _definitely_ have a name by now.'

"Well yeah probably, before you died that is," Yato answered. She furrowed her eyebrows (not in confusion, but) like she was concentrating on something.

She let out a small yell and stumbled back a bit [think of the way Yang did when she broke that cup].

"Sorane! Are you OK," Yukine asked.

"I-... yeah."

"Don't worry," Yato told her, "Not a lot of regalia freak out like that, but it wouldn't be to abnormal to react that way when they find out they've died."

"R-right," she said. Yato felt a small sting from Yukine and realized the sun had just left the horizon. It was getting dark.

"We should probably get to Kofuku's place, it's getting pretty late," he said. Yukine agreed and 'Sorane' just followed knowing she'd find out who Kofuku was soon. But while they were walking she couldn't stop thinking about what happened after Yato told her she died. She remembered being shot with an arrow by a woman in red, with black hair and golden eyes.


	3. Kofuku's place

"Ko~fu~ku~!" Yato called. "Kofuku I want you to meet someone!"

"Yati," a very bubbly girl in some kind of pink school uniform came seemingly out of nowhere and embraced Yato.

"Kofuku, this is Sorane. She's my new regalia."

"Hello," 'Sorane' said.

"Yati, I didn't know you were looking for another regalia," Kofuku said.

"Well I wasn't really, but I saw her and I felt like she wanted to be given a name as soon as possible."

"So, you're Sorane, then," Kofuku asked her.

"It would seem that way," she answered.

"Ok!" She then turned her attention to someone inside the shrine. "Daiki! Can you set up a futon!?"

"Eh! What for," she heard someone yell back. A man came out of the shrine. He was tall and had dark hair and- never mind, if you're reading this then you know it's Daikoku, and you know what he looks like.

"This is Yati's new regalia, Sorane," she told him.

"We have to house _another_ one. No offence Yukine, I'm referring to how _Yato_ won't do it himself." Yato let out a hurt yell (you know the way he does).

"Don't worry, I get it. If he went on more jobs you wouldn't have to help us out so much," Yukine said, "Thanks by the way." Yato was on the floor now freaking out at their insults.

"Whatever, I'll get out another futon," Daikoku told Kofuku, then turned to 'Sorane', "You come with me." She followed him when he got the futon and set it up.

"By the way," he said, "Yukine likes to sleep with a light on." She nodded, and Daikoku left. She went to sleep soon after Yukine came up. She had a dream about the woman who killed her, but she didn't remember when she woke up the next day.


	4. Memory Talk

The next day Yukine was sitting at the table doing homework and 'Sorane' asked what he was doing. He answered simply.

"Homework."

"Oh. I thought you were dead too."

"I am."

"... There's a school for dead people?" He looked at her for a second before laughing.

"No. I have a friend who gave me some of her old books and assigns me homework." They suddenly heard a yell from Yato, coming from outside.

"Hey, Hiyori!"

"Speaking of which." A girl walked in [you know what she looks like so I'm not going to bother with a description].

"Yukine I found the papers that I meant to give you before," she said handing Yukine a few sheets of paper. She looked up at 'Sorane'. "Who's this?"

"This is Sorane," Yukine told her.

"Hello," 'Sorane' said cheerfully.

"She's Yato's new regalia," Yukine informed her.

"Oh I didn't know he wanted another one."

"Neither did I," Yukine and Yato said at the same time, as Yato walked into the room. "Hiyori, I need to talk to you about something."

"Oh, OK." She followed Yato up to the attic.

"There's something weird about Sorane," he told her when the got there.

"Weird how?"

 **[I'm using a** ** _very_** **popular theory in this story so...]**

"Unlike my other regalias, like Yukine, I didn't inherit her memories."

" _You have Yukine's what_?!" She yelled.

" _SSHH_ ," he put a hand over her mouth, and he heard footsteps running up the stairs.

"You have my what," Yukine said angrily.

"Uh, ok you caught me I took five yen from your stash. Here." He flicked him a five yen coin and Yukine caught it. He sighed.

"You're pathetic," he said before retreating back down the stairs. Yato turned back to Hiyori.

"Look what you made me do. I had to get rid of five yen."

"Yukine deserves to know you know," she told him sternly.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean it'll be good for him. If I tell him he'll just want to know about it, and with regalia you can have one of two things happen. 1. They'll want there life back and will probably have to have an ablution or 2. They'll have nightmares about it. Anyway back to the topic at hand. It doesn't make any sense for Sorane not to have given me her memories."

"Maybe she got amnesia before she died."

"No, if she had I should still have memories of her waking up in a hospital confused or something."

"Maybe she got knocked out, which made her lose her memories, then died before she woke up?"

"I don't think that can happen."

"Well... maybe she has her memories. Have you asked her."

"No, but when I named her she made it pretty clear she didn't remember anything. Also how would she have kept her memories." Hiyori sighed.

"... I don't know. How much help did you expect me to be with this you've only just now told me about the memory transferal thing." Yato put his hand up to his neck in slight pain. "Are you OK?"

"I'm getting a sting, not _too_ strong though." He walked down the stairs and saw Kofuku being her normal bubbly self, and 'Sorane' looking at her looking like she was confused or maybe concentrating.

"What's with you," he asked her.

"I don't... I just look at her and-"

"I know she's kind of weird/funny, huh," he cut her off.

"No- I mean yes, but it's not that. When I look at her I just think Nora. Does that mean anything to you?"

"Uh. A nora is a regalia who was named by multiple gods and has multiple of them. Kofuku is a god so I don't see how that would make _any_ sense..."

"No, I see it in my head as more of a name, not an adjective." She said it almost as a question. Yato felt another very _small_ sting

"Well maybe you're good at giving people names based on the way they act, but 'Nora' would be kind of a weird name for someone from the far shore to have."

"Far shore?" The sting had gone away as a reaction to her curiosity.

"Yeah the gods and regalias and stuff are all from the far shore. Ooh, I should probably make sure you know how to make barriers. Hey Yukine can you go out and show Sorane how to make barriers?"

"Or you could get off your lazy butt, and do it yourself. I'm doing homework."

"Yukine~ it would be a lot easier for someone who can actually do it to teach her, and yours are really strong too." Yukine seemed to growl at him a bit before he finally resigned.

"Fine. Come on Sorane." It was then he noticed that 'Sorane was still wearing the robes from when she was named. "When we're done we should probably ask Hiyori if she has any clothes you could have or at least borrow." 'Sorane' nodded.

 **End of chapter. Hey has anyone noticed that when someone isn't saying 'Sorane' its been in quotations? I wanted to make the chapter a lot longer, but it would seem out of place if it was, like, _a lot_ longer than the rest of the chapters, which it already is quite a bit, so I'll probably just make the next chapter later today. **


	5. Border Lines

**Somebody put a guest review saying that, "Nobody cares that I'm a christian." Thank you (?) for letting me know that, but I mostly just put that in as self reassurance, but I hope whoever left the review can enjoy the story all the same. Also I apologize, as I am writing this two days after I said I would.**

Yukine lead 'Sorane' out of the shrine and showed her how to make a border line, only when she did it, it was red instead of the usual light blue [by the way, it's because she has aura, but you probably could have figured that out]. After seeing the confused look on Yukine's face 'Sorane' examined it and asked,

"Is there something wrong with it?"

"Well, I've never seen one that wasn't the light blue color. One second, I'll go ask Yato about it. I'll send Hiyori out to see if she can get you some clothes." So he went inside and Hiyori came out soon after.

"Ok," she said, "Yukine wanted me to see if I could give you some clothes I might not wear anymore, but I don't think I would have any clothes that would fit you, you're so tall. I thought maybe we could just go to the mall instead." [I don't know how tall Hiyori is but the average female height is 5'2 and Hiyori isn't an adult yet, and Pyrrha is 6'0, so she's like a foot taller than her.]

"Oh, you don't have to spend any money on me. I'm sure-"

"Don't worry about it. It's not like I don't have any money to spend, but if it would make you feel any better we can see if I have some clothes first." So they went to Hiyori's house, and after trying on a few things 'Sorane' found a few skirts that would do, but all the shirts were too tight around the top and/or would show her stomach if she raised her arms. They went to the mall and got some shirts, most of which were or brown, but there were some green ones.

When she and Hiyori got back to Kofuku's place she was wearing one of Hiyori's old white skirts, that went down to her mid thigh, and a light brown T-shirt.

"So... did you find anything out about what's wrong with my border lines," 'Sorane' asked.

"Wait," Hiyori butted in, sounding concerned, "What's wrong with your border lines?"

"No, we couldn't find a reason as to why your border line was red," Yato answered both of their questions. "We were thinking of asking Tenjin when you got back, but first I would like to take a look at one of them." So they went outside and 'Sorane made a borderline, which was just like the first one, red. Yato inspected it.

"The weirdest part about it is that the red seems to be the only difference between it and any others. It is strong too. Probably almost as strong as Yukine's is now." This made Yukine a bit annoyed. "Let's go to Tenjin's and see if he knows anything about it."

"I'm assuming Tenjin is another one of the gods," 'Sorane' said.

"He's the god of learning," Hiyori informed her. So they all went to Tenjin's, by teleportation, leaving Hiyori's body in Kofuku's yard.

 **OK, again sorry for how late the story is coming out, not only is it two days after I said it would be, but it's also really late in the day. I hope you liked the chapter.**


	6. Tenjin's place

**I've been a bit busy, so sorry it's been a while.**

"Who is this," Tenjin asked. Yato wrapped an arm around 'Sorane'.

"Tenjin meet Sorane. She's my new regalia." He seemed incredibly show-off-ey about it, but then his tone went more serious. "Look we need to ask you something."

"Why she's so tall?" This took almost everyone aback.

"Uh... no."

"Oh, well I was thinking she was probably an American in her past life."

"No. There's something up with her borderlines." He bumped 'Sorane' with his elbow. "Show him." She turned and made her red borderline. Tenjin walked up to it.

"Yes, that is very interesting," he said and turned to 'Sorane'. "Have you remembered anything?"

"I'm sorry," she said, "But I don't understa-"

"Have you remembered anything from your past life sense you've been Yato's regalia."

"I'm not quite sure. Maybe."

"You probably have. What makes you think that you might have."

"When I was at Kofuku's shrine, I couldn't help but feel a strong sense of familiarity. I also saw an image of a woman when a woke up." At this point Hiyori and Yukine were filling Maiyu in on the situation.

"What do you mean you saw a woman," Yato almost shouted, "You should have told us that it's pretty vital information."

"I think that ended," she said.

"...What..."

"The vital... tournament." She said the word tournament like a question.

"You know, you should've tell me when you saw something."

"Well, to be fair, I'd only known you for about five seconds at that point." She turned to Tenjin. "Whenever I look at Kofuku I think the name Nora." He smiled in slight amusement.

"Have you been explained to what a nora is?"

"Yes, but I don't think of it as some kind of occupation, just a name."

"Perhaps you knew a 'Nora' in your past life. Yes, this sort of thing has happened before. Not to me though, but you should talk to Lady Bishamon." Yato gave him a sort of blank look that said 'why would that be a good idea?' "I know you've had your struggles in the past, but it's mostly water under the bridge."

"Mostly," said Yato, "She still doesn't really like me. At all."

"Yes, but I can't see Bishamon refusing to help in this situation, especially when she's been experienced with a similar situation."

"What happened with you and Bishamon," 'Sorane asked.

"It doesn't really matter at this point."

"What god is she?"

"She's the god of luck." He turned to where Yukine and Hiyori were talking to maiyu. "Come on guys. Apparently our answers are with Bishamon."

"Do you really think that's a good idea," Hiyori asked worriedly.

"It _should_ be fine. She's only ever seemed a bit grumpy around me at the most whenever we've been in the same place lately." So they went to one of Bishamon's shrine.

 **Ok, sorry it's been a while, but mostly I'm sorry that I'm terrible at transitioning.**


	7. Bishamon

**I haven't updated because I've been really busy, and I'm really sorry, but the next one will probably not come out for a while either.**

"This is gonna be really awkward," Yukine complained.

"What, you know someone else who could help," Yato asked a bit sternly.

"Why would meeting another god be any different from meeting Tenjin," 'Sorane' asked.

"Yato's had some past experiences with Bishamon that were pretty intense, and she kept trying to kill him," Hiyori said.

"Don't ask," said Yato. They stopped walking when they got to one of the shrines. "Hey, Kazuma could you let us in," he yelled.

"You know there are easier ways to get someone's attention," he said, appearing at the entrance. "What do you want?"

"We need to ask Bishamon a few questions," Hiyori put it simply.

"Alright, come on," he complied, and they suddenly appeared in Bishamon's mansion realm [thing. You know what I'm talking about]. Kazuma gave them directions to where Bishamon was looking at a few requests.

"What are you doing here," she asked, sounding a bit ticked off but genuinely curious.

"We need to ask you some questions,"Yato told her. There was a short silence and Bishamon made 'Well are you gonna tell me what they are or are you just gonna stand there like an idiot' face, so Yato gestured to Sorane, which cued her to do a borderline.

"Well that is fascinating." She stood up and walked to the other side of her desk. "I actually had a regalia who had the same thing but her borderline was a different color."

"Yeah, Tenjing told us, that's why we're here."

"I see. And this is your regalia? You got another one?"

"Yeah, her name is Sorane, and as a weapon she is Aki."

"Could I talk to her alone?" The four glanced at each other before Yato finally told her she could and the trio left the room. Bishamon walked back to her desk and sat down. "What is your name?"

"'Sorane'," she answered.

"No, I know that. I want the name you were given when you were born, not the name you were given when you died."

"I'm not sure I understand."

"You've recovered a few memories from your past, am I wrong?"

"I'm sorry, how did you know that?"

"I've been in a similar situation before. With my other regalia she recovered one of her memories almost as soon as I named her, the memory of her dying. I assume this is the memory you got back as well." 'Sorane' nodded. "If you have that memory, remembering your name should be easy. Imagine someone trying to call you. What name do you here them calling?"

It took almost an hour before 'Sorane' came into the room where the trio was waiting, and, as you could imagine, they were getting very bored.

"Sorane," Yato exclaimed, "what took you so long?"

"Acually... I'd prefer it... if you were to call me... 'Pyrrha'," she told them.

"Uh," Yukine started, "Why?"

"Because... that's what my name was in my past life." Everyone had a dumbfounded look on their faces.

"H-how do you know," Yukine almost yelled. Pyrrha started fiddling with her hands a bit.

"It's a long story. Well, it's not exactly a story, but it's a long explanation."

"Do you remember anything else," Yato asked.

"Not really. A while ago I remembered how I died, but nothing else really."

"You... remember how you died," Yukine asked, sounding shocked and maybe even a bit worried. Bishamon walked into the room.

"Pyrrha's memories were protected, but the explanation as to how is a hard concept to understand."

"Are you kidding," Yukine asked. "Pretty much everyone in this temple is dead, including me."

"I will explain it later," she said sternly, "but I think Pyrrha should come here to work on her memory a bit every day." It took a while for Yato to agree to let that happen, but eventually he complied.

 **I'm sorry it's been so long sense I've update, but as I said before it's been pretty busy. I actually finished writing this the day after I started it because I had something to do, I hope to get the next chapter out sooner than I did this one. Also no more "Sorane" though if Yato decides to fight with her he might use her weapon name "Aki" but I'll probably only ever have him fight with Yukine.**


	8. NOT cancelled Temporary setback

**Hey guys, so I haven't stopped writing this, but my laptop broke so writing** ** _and_** **publishing these is a really complicated process but I'm working on the next chapter so** ** _try_** **to stay with me.**


	9. Hiatus

**So, my computer's working again, but I honestly didn't expect the RWBY show to continue for much longer after Monty died, and since it's clear they're trying to continue until the end, I think I'm going to wait until the series is over to finish this. Don't worry, I won't forget. I think the end of the series will be kind of a big reminder. So when the series ends you can come over here and check for any updates, but from here this story will be on a hiatus. And I am** ** _really_** **sorry about that. I'm only doing it because I want them to go to Remnant at some point and if the story is always progressing, it won't really work.**


End file.
